Power Rangers: Mythic Force
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Long ago the phoenix sealed her creator into the underworld for taking her friends now the seal is broken and it up to the newest rangers to save there world from eternal darkness and protect the phoenix there is one problem who is she.


**Power Rangers: Mythic Force**

**By Hikari Ino**

**Episode 1 ****Flight of The Phoenix part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers I just own the Mythic force and the villains**

We see a book sitting a podium we see it has a picture of a phoenix on the cover its wing spread out

_Long their lived a powerful wizard who created the most beautiful animal known as the Phoenix. He saw her as something he only could posses but the Phoenix wish for freedom and friends._

We see a beautiful bird with red and gold feathers flying through the night looking to see anyone.

_Soon she came across animals like her, and felt that she could be free and loved_

Now the phoenix is flying above a mermaid, the sprite Echo, a centaur, a dragon, and a unicorn. All six seemed happy to be in each others company on the side we see a clocked figure.

_But the happiness was not to last, the wizard found out and cast a spell on the phoenix's friends_

We see the wizard he has blue skin, bright red eyes, white hair, and wearing a black robe. His arms raised as the phoenix's friend glowed black.

_He casts a spell to send the myths to be reborn as humans without knowledge of their lives._

The phoenix sees her friends disappear one by one she looks at her creator with a look of angry.

_The Phoenix tried to attacking him but he but a barrier up and cast a spell that would make the phoenix immortal._

The Phoenix and wizard are glowing white the phoenix begins to sing a beautiful tune.

_All hope seems lost till the phoenix casts a spell of her own sending the wizard to the underworld with his finally breath he swore he would have her by his side and send the world into eternal darkness. _

The phoenix looks upon the place where her friends stood knowing her spell over her creator will not last so she uses the same spell he used to send them away.

_So the phoenix cast the same spell her creator used on her friends knowing they would meet again and when that happened her creator would return to claim her_

_Year 2008, __Los Angeles, California_

In the Los Angeles we see a young 17 year old girl with black hair wearing a red shirt with the words in black Mischief has come, black jeans, and red tennis shoes in a classroom sleeping having a peaceful dream until the sound of an air horn woke her up showing her amber eyes.

"EMC2" the girl shouted.

"That is true Miss. Flamel but this is English" the teacher said.

The class began to laugh as the girl rubbed her head in embarrassment just then the bell rang.

"Just a moment Miss. Flamel" the teacher said motioning her to his desk. The man was in his early twenties wearing a typical teacher clothing, he had black hair like her but his eyes were wintergreen.

"Yes sir" the girl said

"Miss. Flamel this is the tenth time you have fallen asleep in class is something wrong" the teacher asked.

"No nothing wrong I just love to tease my big brother with my snoring" the girl answered sarcastically.

"Ignatia" the man said.

"Its Tia bro Tia" the girl now Tia her hands on her hips

"Tia I'm just asking as your teacher and your brother is there something wrong" he said.

"Look Artiemis I'm ok I'm just having weird dreams for the past few nights if you excuse me I'm late for lunch, and you have a class coming" She said walking out of the room.

Tia walks out with her lunch which is the only thing fit for human to eat is cheese pizza and milk.

"Hey Tia over here" a voice calls.

Tia looks at a table with two girls and one boy. The first girl was 18 years old with brown hair, blue eyes, most of her outfit was blue but it was for a punk looking at her you would never think she was an honor student she was Sapphire Aqua.

The second girl was 18 like the first girl but she was more preppy, she has blond hair, brown eyes, wear all pink clothing she was a little flirty but she has standards and she would never steal someone else's boyfriend she is Diana Solaris.

The boy was about 13 he was pushed up a few grades because of his smarts but he didn't look the part, he had blond messy hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a bright yellow shirt, jeans with a few holes in them, and tennis shoes, he was Cendric Terra but he preferred to be called Ric.

"Hey guys how it hanging" Tia asked sitting down in a empty chair.

"Alight same old same old" Diana said.

"Okay I guess" Sapphire said in a bored tone.

"Its alright, just couldn't hear over snoring last hour" Ric said looking at Tia.

"Hey don't blame me I haven't been able to sleep" Tia said.

"Come on your bro's lessons can't be that boring" Sapphire said.

"Its not that I just been having weird dreams lately" Tia said rubbing her forehead.

"Dreams what are they about" Diana asked

"Mostly about a phoenix I think it because of my bro's lessons on legends and myths" Tia said.

"Hey are we still on for karaoke night at the club" Ric asked

"Duh" Sapphire said.

"Oh yeah" said Diana

"Sorry guys it's a school night and my bro needs my help at the shop" Tia said

"Oh yeah" they said.

After school

Tia walks into parking lot to motorcycle and sees her brother waiting for her.

"You have a good day sleeping in class" Artiemis said.

"Oh bro also did you have to use that air horn" Tia asked.

"You know if you didn't sleep in my class I wouldn't have to use it" Artiemis said.

"Whatever bro" said Tia said getting on the bike.

It was few minutes later and they pulled up to an antique shop above an apartment complex that had the sign Flamel Antiques.

Artiemis took out key and put it into the lock. He and Tia walked in turning on the light. Tia walks over to a register and sat on the chair she could be with her friends right now but no she had to work.

"You mind watching the place I'm going to start supper any requests" Artiemis said.

"Chicken sounds good" Tia said taking out a comic book of TMNT.

"Chicken it is" He said walking up stairs to their apartment.

Few minutes later Tia is completely focus on her comic that she doesn't notice Ric, Sapphire, and Diana sneak in. Ric grabs a pair of cymbals walks behind Tia and crashes them close to her ears

"I didn't do it" She shouted dropping her comic looking to see her friends laughing.

"Oh very funny guys aren't you suppose to be at the club" Tia said.

"Nah it wouldn't be fun without you" Diana said.

"Plus we though you could use some help" Sapphire said

"Thanks guys Ric can you get the clipboard in the back" Tia said.

"Sure" Ric said going the door behind the counter. He turns on a light to see the clipboard on a desk but he sees another door.

"Hey Tia what's through there" Ric asks.

"That I really don't know never been in there before" Tia said walking into the room with Sapphire and Diana.

"Well what are we waiting for lets take a look" Diana said.

"I don't know Diana" Sapphire said.

"Come on what could happen" Diana said

"Like maybe a black hole" Tia said but Diana opened the door to revel stairs.

"Come this will be cool" she said.

The four walked down the stairs for a while till they found a wooden door with a gold outline. It had no doorknob or anything.

"Well looks like its time to turn back lets go guys" Ric said turning around but Sapphire and Tia grab his shoulders as the door opened. Reveling a huge room it looked like a high in technology study cross with something form ancient Greece.

"Wow" Diana said

"This is under your shop" Ric asked.

"I had no clue" Tia said looking at the computer.

Sapphire sees a chest on a table it was decorated with rubies emeralds, and opals.

"Hey guys what do you think is in here" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know lets check it out" Tia said lifting the lid to see four rings two slots empty.

"Rings" Ric said picking up the yellow one that had a print of a centaur.

"Well there always fashionable" Diana said picking up the pink one with a picture of a sprite.

"Yeah but who would leave them here" Sapphire said picking up a blue one with a pick of a mermaid.

Finally Tia looked at the last one it was red with a picture of a phoenix she lightly picked it up but then she felt this chill like something bad was about to begin.

Deep in the Underworld

Just as Tia picked up the ring a man awakened from his long sleep. He had blue skin, bright red eyes, white hair, and was wearing a black robe. His name was Malice.

"It is time my phoenix soon we will be together" he said as he cast a spell creating black goblins.

"Find my Phoenix destroy anyone and anything in your way" he said as the goblins disappeared.

**Well this was the first chapter what are these rings and will are heroes figure it out in time Tune in next time.**

**Read and Review **


End file.
